Home soda machines for the carbonation of beverages are known in the art. FIG. 1, to which reference is now made, illustrates a simplified view of a typical such home soda machine 100. Home soda machine 100 may comprise a gas release lever 10, a bottle attachment mechanism 20, a pressurized cylinder 30, release valve 40 and water bottle 50.
Gas release lever 10 controls the state of release valve 40. When lever 10 is pressed in the direction of arrow 15, release valve 40 opens to enable the flow of gas from cylinder 30 via gas tube 45 to mechanism 20. Releasing lever 10 returns it to its previous position and valve 40 closes.
Water bottle 50 is typically filled with water and affixed to mechanism 20. When gas release lever 10 is pressed down against release valve 40 CO2 gas from pressurized cylinder 30 is introduced into the water in water bottle 50 through bottle attachment mechanism 20. This procedure is typically repeated until a desired level of carbonation is reached. When soda preparation is finished, bottle attachment mechanism 20 is tilted to allow pressure to be released and to enable bottle 50 to be detached.
Such soda machines 100 are not typically equipped with means to inform a user regarding the amount of CO2 remaining in cylinder 30. Adding a gas meter capable of accurately measuring the levels inside cylinder 30 would significantly increase the cost and complexity of machines 100. Accordingly, users of machines 100 typically have no advance warning before cylinders 30 run out of CO2.